1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method for a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, nail printing apparatuses for printing desired nail designs on nails of human fingers are known. An example of such a nail printing apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083.
Nail printing can be enjoyed readily without the need to visit a nail salon or the like by using such an apparatus.
However, in cases where conducting printing of a nail design using a plurality of colors of ink, there are cases where a step of performing drawing with one color of ink and then allowing the applied ink to dry is repeated a plurality of times for each color of ink. In this case, positions of a drawing subject, namely a nail, may become mutually displaced each time performing the drawing using each color of ink.
If the drawing is performed while the position of the nail is displaced, problems may occur such as the drawing position of the design on the nail becoming displaced, each of the colors being applied at overlapping positions, and the like. Thus, there have been cases where performing drawing of high quality has been difficult.